Nine months in Crimson
by Murderbynuns
Summary: sequal to Crimson Heart: Hunter’s not feeling at his best and he has a feeling it’s all to do with Dustin slash Dustin & Hunter Male Preg


**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Nine Months in Crimson

**Pairings:** Hunter & Dustin Blake & Tori

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Crimson Heart

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/11

**Completed:** NO

**Summery: **Hunter's not feeling at his best and he has a feeling it's all to do with Dustin

**Chapter Summery: **Wedding bells are in the air

**Authors Notes: **Just some fun do not shoot me, after much begging (and pestering) from _**thunderincrimson **_I have put pen to paper (or fingers to keys) and wrote the sequel to _**Crimson Heart. **_So here, it is hope you like it.

**Nine months in Crimson**

Conceiving

Hunter watched the dirt fly as he came to a grinding stop, pulling off his helmet he looked out over the now still track. It was funny how in the beginning he'd come to the track to wear out his anger, now he'd find himself on the track when he need to think.

Hunter grabbed his bottle of water; pulling off his racing gloves a glint of gold caught his eye. Holding his hand up to the sun he smiled as he remembered asking Dustin to marry him, he couldn't believe it had been three months since Dustin had said yes. Hunter was lost in though so he missed the approaching shadow.

"Yo earth to Hunter," yelled Blake making Hunter jump and fall off his bike.

"Shit Blake DON'T DO THAT" growled Hunter from the floor a Blake stood over him laughing.

"Well I was only making sure that you make it to your own wedding, which is in ten minutes and counting," said Blake as he checked his watch as Hunter went white.

"FUCK" yelled Hunter as Blake grabbed him.

"Thank fuck it's at the Wind Ninja Academy" said Blake as he left the bike with Kelly before they Ninja Streaked back to the Academy.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dustin stood waiting with Cam; Sensei Watanabe was stood on a bird table like thing as he waited. Dustin was getting worried as he checked the doorway.

"Dude you don't think he's stood me up?" asked Dustin as he played with his uniform.

"If he has he's one dead Thunder" said Tori as Blake arrived with Hunter making Dustin smile.

"Sorry I couldn't help but make an entrance at my own wedding," laughed Hunter as Tori shook her head.

"They let us start" said Sensei Watanabe as Hunter knelt opposite Dustin.

"We welcome you here today on this very special occasion of deep significance for Hunter and Dustin. Today they will affirm their love and publicly declare their commitment to each other.

In the Wind Ninja Academy in which we are now met, we are here to witness the formation of a Bonding by Hunter and Dustin. If any person present knows of any impediment to this Bonding, they should declare it now?" said Sensei Watanabe as Dustin and Hunter looked round and the room fell silent.

"Hunter and Dustin have chosen to pledge themselves to each other by committing to their bonding. Their Bonding will enable the love and respect that they have for each other to develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We, who are witnessing your Bonding, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in life, your love, trust and understanding of each other; will increase your contentment and happiness.

Now I am going to ask each of you in turn to repeat the following vows you have chosen.

Hunter would you please repeat after me:-

Dustin I promise to love and care for you and to be faithful to you always. May we look to our future together with hope, happiness and joy and, remembering this day, never allow anything to destroy the feelings that we share for each other." said Sensei as Hunter repeated it, then Sensei turned to Dustin.

"Dustin would you please repeat after me:-

Hunter I promise you today, that I will love and care for you all of my days. I will strive to always respect your thoughts and feelings, and do all that I can to help you realise your goals and dreams. I promise to love and cherish you, to stand by you in joy and sorrow, in good times and bad, and be there for you always.

Now with these rings as a symbol of your Bonding and as a lasting reminder of the vows we have made this day. Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other.

Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be concerned with each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this will come security and strength." said Sensei as Hunter and Dustin stood up and holding hands, they turned to face Sensei.

"Friends here today having witnessed this bonding ceremony and your commitments to each other, to join with me in wishing you both success and happiness in your future life together." said Sensei as Hunter lent forward and kissed Dustin as the others clapped and celebrated.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The party was in full swing after Hunter and Dustin had danced their first dance to _I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith, _now they were sat with the other Rangers. Sensei had retired to bed early while the others partied passing gifts and making the new couple blush.

It wasn't helped by the fact that Hunter currently had Dustin sat on his lap, as the night moved on Hunter found it harder and harder to ignore the man sat on his lap. He'd waited so long for Dustin to be his that now he was Hunter wanted to enjoy their life.

Squeezing Dustin's hand making him look at Hunter, motioning to their now joint room Hunter smiled as Dustin got the message. 

"Well party all you want but we're retiring to bed," said Hunter as the other all gave out cat calls as Hunter shook his head before he dragged Dustin into their room.

Locking the door behind them they soon found themselves entwined as the devoured each other's mouths, clothing was soon shed and as they landed on the bed, Hunter found himself with a lap full of Dustin.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this?" said Hunter as he shared a kiss with Dustin.

"About as long as I have Dude" laughed Dustin

"Dustin don't call me Dude when we're about to have sex" laughed Hunter as he pulled Dustin down on him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Outside Tori was smiling as Blake just shook his head, Shane pulled a face and Cam just laughed.

"On that note I'm heading to bed before them two keep us all up," laughed Cam as Shane followed before Blake took Tori's hand and followed her to her room.


End file.
